


【米英】一些段子合集

by whaleisfree



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleisfree/pseuds/whaleisfree
Summary: 很多段子，人设国设均有
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *国设

纵情声色

*米英

美国是一个比较健谈的人，至少是在他的朋友面前。如果卢克也算一个朋友的话。卢克获悉美国在伦敦时美国正处在假期的一半，不前不后，晚九点刚好泡吧。一个国家标志并不是特别显眼，何况在酒吧里还戴着眼镜的只会让人对其生出无趣的考量——平光镜也不能幸免。英国的情报人员都挺喜欢美国，虽然不是全部，但是综合欧洲的一些标志，典型的美国人算是比较讨喜了，毕竟，美国串门时会带足量的甜甜圈，配上他本人对英国人微妙性格的拿捏，让老干部都对他露出笑脸不是难事。最后，现代青年都是一副嘴脸，看了王牌特工都知道，只有科林费斯演的老绅士才会注重传统英国人守则。如美国所说，英国也变得少了些迂腐。虽然办公室的气氛因此凝滞了一秒，不过美国被轰出军情六处的连续剧还不算烂。至于英国，卢克对他评价比较高，谁遇见典型的英国人不会对他肃然起敬呢？他有对待美国人的坚韧，工作的严谨，细微处的体贴，还有同样稀烂的酒品。卢克不能成为年轻的王牌特工，但是他也有不多不少的责任，和美国成为熟人或许还在责任范围内。

“你是双性恋对吧。”美国这样说时他还是很惊讶，太直白了可不礼貌，不过是美国，熟记美国人喜欢直白的守则让他重拾职业操守原谅了这一问法。

“是的，美国先生。”闻言美国露出了奇怪的表情，似乎想要翻个白眼，不过他说“琼斯。”琼斯先生。

算了，还是阿尔弗雷德吧，如何？

卢克的最大让步是把通讯录里的备注改为阿尔弗雷德，括号标注琼斯先生。美国撇撇嘴，总算是双方都妥协了。后面他们通过打游戏混熟，英国专门为他腾出了一个游戏间，这是美国的版本，英国说那原本是放杂物的，有一天回来才发现里面堆满定制套壳，远渡重洋迫害英国的老宅。今天美国早就在社交网络上发布将去哪一间酒吧的消息，如此张扬必然驱使好事者前来，卢克和美国倒是有共同点，对于法国的到来不悲不喜。而美国显得格外健谈，也许是英国人的健谈标准不一样，加之卢克已经喝了半杯琴酒，他眼里的美国开始絮絮叨叨。“柯克兰先生又买了新一季的风衣。”在美国面前英国或者祖国都显得太诡异了。“对（yep）。”美国补充道：“花掉了我的月度分红。”

卢克略显诧异地扭过头来，想起美国提到英国远比他会理财又换上了平静的表情。英国离他们大概得有三个走廊两个桌，法国把头发扎起来据说是为了勾引调酒师多兑一半的伏特加，他们在这种事情上不吝狼狈为奸。而卢克被酒精激起的嫉妒差点就让他咨询美国招安人员的待遇。不过矜持，美国口中的死要面子让他们俩都维持了身价，英国大概比肩自有的房产，军情六处的职员守着他的信用卡账单和医保。虽然这家酒吧离他工作的地方很近，但他们还没有来过这里，英国也是生客。如此他的招摇除了没有吸引到法国外，还算收获了一点粘在脊梁上的眼睛——至多半打。那件衣服可以请全场的人喝酒，而他毫不在乎地把袖子支到吧台上，另一件天价戒指在玻璃台面上磕磕碰碰。“他知道这件衣服多少钱吗？”问完他就后悔了，英国的通讯录里都有某个贵族机构的顾问，一大服务就是替他寻找低价买入的时机。那些来来往往的讯息都透露出今年的海洛因市场紧俏，或者股市崩盘，总之查明是某些小众定制品牌后他们都松了一口气。“唔。很明显是的，毕竟收到以后……你就当他作出了类似烤饼干的服务吧。”彼时英国把风衣大大咧咧地堆在椅子上，好像这只是他在德本汉姆门口买的塑胶雨衣。而美国连眉毛都没有跳一下，捏着纸吸管搅动他的长岛冰茶。作为曾经看到美国发短讯指责英国在脱下任何外套后都变得和法国一个浪荡德性的情报人员，他可以感受到英国的背上多了几道目光，指向他的奢侈套装也指向他的薄衬衫。确实在小酒下肚，法国也在旁侧的情况下，英国完全不介意营造一下浪荡有钱人的形象，在这种模式下喝成一滩自动鄙视其他国家的金发醉鬼也是命定结局。  
“不用担心，最困难的状况也就是有个脱衣舞男偷了他的丝巾。”  
美国说这话时对罪犯的识货感慨连连，“限量的。”  
与此同时英国也正在耀武扬威地比出外套的价格，法国今年刚在艺术品上血亏，看他的眼神都怨念三分。“那是弗朗西斯喜欢的牌子。”怪不得。  
“而且……他大多数时候都会这样做，即使掉在地上也无所谓。”  
卢克在这点上略感惊讶，英国的财务状况还不错，但确实在购置这些东西上入不敷出。半世纪前的都可以成套欣赏，再早一些的还需要雇佣专员来进行防蛀保养。此刻换季新装已经半数悬空在外，法国一定期望它被路过的铆钉划烂。“说白了，他会假装很不在意地搞脏这件的。”  
美国顿了顿：“怎么说，他有信得过的干洗店。”  
卢克仍然没有搞懂其中原委，所以你任他这么做吗？  
这个嘛……美国话还没完，起身往英国的方向移动，顺便告诉搭讪的人那个法国佬更容易搞到手。“干嘛？”英国不情不愿地让他挤过来，“不要把酒算在我账上。”  
美国指指应付央求ins帐号的法国，在他的账单上多划了一瓶苏格兰威士忌。

“嗯嗯，说到哪儿了……”他回来时顺了一杯红粉佳人，多半是有人给英国买了酒，而美国以他耀武扬威过的礼物为由端走了他的战利品。  
“说到干洗店。”英国人已经喝得舌头发麻，敲着二手店买的手表回想。  
美国端起杯子抿了一口，看向用法语怒骂“傻逼”的英国，面对十二点后就会出现的混乱场景不为所动。英国也许是在说，毕竟我有了你梦寐以求的单品，而法国回以百年战争中英国的屈辱，富二代和下三滥的历史学家吓不倒值夜班的酒保，军情六处底层员工也淹没在对蒂芙妮的肖想中，失去了警惕。  
“他总是亲自光顾干洗店交代注意事项。”  
“那很好。”至少很亲民，和某选区的政客似的。  
“他会说，他是男仆……呃，现在我们说助理，祖辈侍奉某家人，由此在某家干洗店得了个好价钱。”  
卢克昏昏沉沉地回应：“英国先生？”  
“柯克兰。”  
“噢。”  
美国通过男仆扮演的游戏和英国搞了不少奢侈账单……这点先记下。  
男仆……不，祖国在和法国争抢一小杯深水炸弹，不太妙。  
明年的同志游行是否可以攒够一双高跟古驰？

而美国还在絮絮叨叨，现场的英国人都不太能听清他在说什么，蓝眼睛看着那件天价风衣被法国人夺去擦沾满酒精的桌子。英国的法语越发纯熟，他甚至有咒骂法国的情史，在一个个熟悉的名字跳出来时美国也不能完全面不改色。  
“好了，我估计得去解决一下。”  
“顺便，因为那张干洗卡上是我的名字，以我的名义，他将称我琼斯爵士。”

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *人设

Famous

*米英

Ubereats到时亚瑟正在楼上睡觉，他的电话在响了三次后自动关机，送餐员再打过去时也忍不住提起上帝。“斯科特柯克兰？”“啊？”阿尔弗雷德牵着一只狗出现在楼下，他没再多说什么，只是把手伸向送餐者。他穿得很随便，黑色背心上有个商标，工装短裤像是在二手店倒了数次，只有一条杂种狗比较兴奋，用湿漉漉的鼻子去碰餐袋。“琼。”他很不情愿地喊了一声狗，把狗绳收拢避免她去舔塑料袋，冒出的热气在封闭的另一面已经起雾。“是我的餐。”收到怀疑的目光后，他又添了几句：“斯科特柯克兰，上面写着——多放点芝士谢谢，上次发现芝士太少我给了差评……”没等他报电话号码，热乎乎的焗饭就被塞了过来。  
“谢了兄弟！”他冲那个离开的身影挥手，把牵狗的手带着绳插到兜里，提着外卖上楼。

阿尔弗雷德开门时受到点了阻碍，琼倒是很兴奋，把挡在门口的沙发靠枕拱来拱去。“你他妈没给手机充电啊？”阿尔弗雷德踹开一些杂物，提高声音去唤醒沙发中间的一滩人，一簇淡色的头发在空调毯下冒了个尖。焗饭只有一份，阿尔弗雷德一边骂娘一边去翻附近的中餐馆，摸索过一堆耳机线后找到了适合的那一个，让屏幕稀烂的手机勉强亮了一下。只有在阿尔弗雷德坐下时才他才发出了声音：“你他妈……压到我了。”  
“不好意思。”道歉的人挪动了一下，让他能在沙发上翻身。  
“他妈的，这他妈是几点了？”  
“他妈的七点。”  
“操。我的饭呢？”  
阿尔弗雷德这时才放下手机，看了看他的眼睛，“你吃药了吗？”  
“少废话，看到一个送餐的人没？”  
“你少吃一次都不行，我会跟医生说的。”  
亚瑟柯克兰醒了，还有点起床气，他揉着眉头骂娘之际不忘给琼斯一拳，有点软绵绵的。“吃了，没有用，不如让他把我脑子切开吧。”  
“你的饭在门口。等一下……”还没等他开始挪动，就被按着两腮张了嘴，“去把牙刷了，你今天早上是不是没刷？”  
“不想。”  
“洗脸了吗？你那些基佬洗面奶都要过期了。”  
沉默不语。  
阿尔弗雷德告诉他，我们洗个澡。

亚瑟在洗澡时表现得很不错。好像接触到水可以让人安定。这时候清洁变得比较重要了，他开始自己洗头，在暖烘烘的灯下揉搓头顶，阿尔弗雷德不喜欢泡澡，考虑到水费，亚瑟也开始节约地淋浴。  
“你去看下我的饭，冷了就会变得很难吃。”  
阿尔弗雷德把“至少比你的速冻食物好”吞了下去，留他一个人待在浴室。

亚瑟柯克兰住在垃圾堆里，阿尔弗雷德琼斯和他住在一起。所以你也住在垃圾堆里。亚瑟在这些破烂里游走时就会这样说。“不，我经常会收拾，所以是你住在垃圾里。”  
他掸了掸空调毯上的食物碎屑，最后只能把毯子提起来抖动。琼兴高采烈地跑过来填堵，在阿尔弗雷德阻止前还跳起来接那些干巴巴的渣。阿尔弗雷德用脚把她隔开，重新收拾沙发靠垫，亚瑟用它们搭成的房子很不牢固。  
亚瑟散着热气出来时他的客厅已经有了分明的界限，一半是垃圾，一是还有点用的东西，狗食和水碗在中间，喂琼的机会留给亚瑟柯克兰。“你知道我们没钱开暖气了吧？”阿尔弗雷德把浴巾找来，像擦狗一样擦他，包着头发上下耸动，最后围拢来，轻轻地抱了他一下。“同时……我们迪斯尼的收视费还很充足。”  
琼摇着尾巴看他们忙活，亚瑟柯克兰在毛巾之间露出一个微笑，他也觉得这条狗老是散发爱意。  
阿尔弗雷德在晚饭时间整理资料，这次他直接让外卖送上了楼。最能让人幸福的就是碳水化合物，他一边收拾那些参考书一边扫荡面条，不忘替打嗝的亚瑟收拾烂摊子。亚瑟柯克兰裹在浴袍里昏昏欲睡，确实他的药开得太多了，一是很贵，二是副作用很多。阿尔弗雷德有时也上那些呼吁改变美国精神病处方的网站，这些医生总是加大剂量，却没法解决其它问题。电视里还在放美国队长，不管是哪一部都行，来美国太久，亚瑟柯克兰也开始习惯用爆米花电影下饭，这并不可耻，也能让他感受到很粗鲁的热量——保持正直，坚定信念，做自己觉得对的事情。琼爬到沙发上陪他们，亚瑟开始慢慢摸她的毛。他们也想过养猫，但亚瑟对活物的感情实在难以开解，而不能时刻回馈我很爱你的生物都会被否决掉，除了阿尔弗雷德。有可能是他的死缠烂搭还有多年保质期，目前甚至不用向亚瑟柯克兰这个装满的水壶里投幸运币了。亚瑟睡着时，阿尔弗雷德才开始帮忙回复邮件，他的那些剧本像街头传单似的乱飘，比较价格，删除掉回绝的，给比较不错的导演一个机会，保留那些想要见面的以及常客还是得留点情面……传闻，不知道在圈子里有没有亚瑟柯克兰的传闻，他总是在晚上回复邮件，虽然白天也有可能受到回复，不过那时都不太礼貌。最开始他们倒是也有想过会出人头地，这似乎也是大多数人的愿望，不管承认与否。不过生活总是很糟糕，今年的种种也彰示着地球在走向毁灭，似乎在将死的星球上获得名望没有什么意思。但有个念想也不错。阿尔弗雷德在关上笔电后推醒了亚瑟柯克兰，他们从暂停的部分重来，三角脆片的密封口又被拆开，一切继续运转。阿尔弗雷德想到要提醒他收拾好枕头，以及冰箱里的牛奶再不喝就会坏掉，但在这个时候吵架就太糟糕了。他们要不就是在吵架，要不就是出奇的和平，至少很会待在一起闭上嘴。阿尔弗雷德让他借用自己的肩膀，亚瑟忍受他揉狗一样的摸头手法。

亚瑟柯克兰再醒来时，他们都睡在沙发上，电视也被关了，屋子里是摩西分海的证明。“嗨。宝贝……”琼不知道什么时候跑了过来，她吐着舌头傻笑，至少在亚瑟看来如此。亚瑟从沙发上探身下来，越过山脉似的阿尔弗雷德，把自己枕在柔软的腰侧，阿尔弗雷德由此在边缘哼哼两声。亚瑟伸手揉她的头，埋下去一吻，“下次不要再让琼斯带去你上班了，你闻上去臭臭的。”  
琼把两爪搭在沙发上，压在阿尔弗雷德的被子旁边，这是被默许的。  
“也许偶尔洗个澡。我也可以帮忙。”

Fin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *国设

睡前故事

*米英

“泡咖啡的话给我一杯。”  
“你知道现在四点吗？”  
“你是在开啤酒吧?”英国闻言敞开了冰箱门，大大方方地展示取牛奶。  
“噢……冰牛奶也来一杯。”  
“你约了奥巴马吃午饭?”  
“也不算，只是偷情时间……总是这么短暂。”  
英国拿出他收藏的茶杯，给自己倒上一杯，末了又去开橱柜，拖出一个笨重的大马克杯招待美国。“知道吗，当你滥用这个杯子时看上去总是很……”英国无声地看着他，嘴巴边上沾了点白的东西。  
“drama.”  
英国回以一个干你屁事的表情，拎着茶杯又酌了一口。  
美国走到料理台时已经穿好了衣服，衣柜里有他的位置，一小块但是足够。东道主好心地把杯子向他推了推。  
“谢了宝贝。”  
“ew.”  
“陪情妇的时间不太够吗？看来我经营的婚外情不怎么样啊。”  
“废话少说，快滚。”

英国喝完了牛奶又去漱了一次口，美国的牙刷上还沾着牙膏痕迹。他想了想，还是帮忙收到了盒子里。爬上床时他顺手脱了衣服，赤身裸体缩进被褥里。也许躺了两分钟后美国又进来了。人类这种知羞耻的物种总是在有衣服时比较有尊严，英国眯着眼睛看他就像是重病之人打量来客，或者美国的话是没穿衣服的狼外婆，在hentai漫画里应该感到岌岌可危才对。  
“干嘛？”  
美国试图展现风度地一屁股坐下，因为英国的表现太像会咬人的猫最终没有把手搁到他脑袋上。“奥巴马说不和我约会了。”  
“接你的司机睡过头了吧。”  
“唔，差不多吧。”  
“去门外抽根烟，不要来烦我。”  
“这样，我给你讲个睡前故事。”  
英国想说，角色扮演的事情下次再说，恋童癖。看在他掏出手机查故事的份上还是闭上了眼睛装睡。  
“帕丁顿是只小熊，他曾经进监狱，不是因为贩卖毒品也不是因为吸毒，这两者都不太好。”  
帕丁顿熊2，还能不能再敷衍一点。  
“他在监狱里是个厨子，不过厨艺很烂，只有一个人喜欢吃他做的饭，这个人就是多比。”  
“对于多比来说这种饭算不错了，作为小精灵可以吃上英国菜是他的荣幸。噢，不要掐我——”  
“对不起，多比本来就是英国精灵，那些炸鳕鱼还很可口。有一天，多比和帕丁顿说：‘我这辈子还有个梦想就是得到一套衣服，这样我就自由了。’”  
“帕丁顿感觉很不解，自由也许没什么好的，他的家人都不爱他，在监狱说不定还能体会到家的感受。”  
“但是那不一样，多比是这样说的，在自由面前爱都可以抛弃，失去了束缚才能去追求真正的家人，不是在牢笼里被迫珍爱彼此。”  
“最后帕丁顿把自己的衣服送给了他，但多比还是没有获得自由，毕竟他们都在监狱里，不过……”  
英国睡着了。梦里他和帕丁顿熊喝了啤酒，帕丁顿和他保证英国菜是世界的一绝，美国和他做爱只不过为了尝尝楼下的餐馆。  
醒时他发现自己错过了几个电话，邮件里有礼貌的通知还有试图礼貌的询问，美国的消息从社交媒体到短讯，催促他快回复自己。英国在帕丁顿的毛茸茸脑袋里回神，向楼下的中餐馆订了一份外卖。

Fin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *人设 外科医生

亚瑟柯克兰一把揪住了琼斯医生的衣领，把他连人带名片掀到了一边。“你知道我15分钟后有手术吧？”  
“我有空，会来观摩的。”  
“他妈的，那你自己解决一下，我不想在手术前把脑子搞空。”  
阿尔弗雷德很是不满地整理衣服，“你之前都不是这样的，甚至可以把书带到床上看……”  
“我还是实习生，不用担心会把人杀死，何况那时我连根圜屌都没法缝，别用那种眼神看着我。”亚瑟柯克兰没好气地把头发理顺，在琼斯和衣柜间开出一条路，“老天，我们又不是在实习医生格蕾里，哪有这么多炮可以打。”

无爱可诉  
*米英

有同事在意淫你。  
阿尔弗雷德轻快地编辑一条信息，发给手术室外的那台iPhone。而手机主人正在认真捣鼓一些组织，虽然来观摩的人不全是为了他现在大汗淋漓的优秀水准，阿尔弗雷德知道现场有人是带着欣赏的目的，有人是带着学习的目的，他带着消散的性欲，开始思索要不要询问朋友长时间的爱而不得会不会影响性功能。虽然他们人人都该坚信教科书，但是实践这种东西来得比任何理论强，如果为了赶上工作把时间缩减到5分钟会不会让大家都进入早泄时代？有待考究。亚瑟柯克兰绝对不愿意牺牲他的午休时间来上床，他们都知道睡奸只在淫秽小说里管用，和轻微打鼾的英国人上床不是一件乐事，医生，柯克兰的原话是外科医生多少有点起床气，即使阿尔弗雷德的盲目爱情可以忽略劳累后的呼噜呼噜，也不能抵抗被弄醒后的暴躁的怒骂，如果下午死人了一定是在柯克兰的手术台上。联想到此琼斯不得不敲了敲大腿做代替，不要想这些晦气的事。在亚瑟柯克兰扬言要杀死他时他也安慰一二：“快敲敲木头。”虽然同事的意淫没有到上床这一步，但是阿尔弗雷德已经很想转过头提醒：他只有在放假的第三天才是好床伴。  
好床伴头也不回地接过咖啡，实习生补充说这是琼斯医生买的。阿尔弗雷德总是干这种没必要的事情，但看在他现在很需要的份上，就此不究。喝了两口后，他才回了一条：我以为你比较受欢迎。  
在医生这行里禁欲系是不吃亏的。  
是吗？你说那个德国人？  
骨科医生例外，行了吧？  
亚瑟又翻了翻之前的聊天记录，有很多无聊的东西，一些医生meme，会诊讨论，他们养的乌龟。末了他回复了一句，下次告诉他们我不喜欢禁欲系。  
为什么亚瑟柯克兰在第三天才能变成好床伴？这一点和上帝在第三天创造植物一样令人不解又有条理，第一天要睡觉，第二天也许得加班了，如果假期超过两天，那么第三天他才会大发慈悲同意交媾。作为医生他们在清理上都很执着，那种雷厉风行的奇怪时间观念会让性爱变成放年假，一次性兑现够，其余时间只能让精力旺盛的一方陷入对性功能障碍的恐慌。这么看来琼斯医生大有可为，也许在内部排行榜上能一举打败禁圜欲系，让有精力在工作后锻炼，势要活成90岁高龄的医生群体变成潜力股。想到这里亚瑟柯克兰还是打了个寒颤，恶寒不止来源于病痛，奇怪的想象也有可能。

就像琼斯医生一直解释的那样，工作很辛苦，忙到你很难在医护群体外找到配偶，因为和你一个作息的只会是猫头鹰和端着咖啡疾走的医生护士。想要见猫头鹰更难一些，你需要开车去动物园买票，而你的丈夫妻子多半会在会诊时踩你的脚，或者明目张胆地窥视你因为夜晚暴食涨起的小腹，比起同事的暗自奚落他们多了一层婚内侮辱权，效果加倍。亚瑟柯克兰出现时阿尔弗雷德不得不缩起肚子脱下罩衫，对着空气和一张黑眼圈未褪的脸袒胸露乳。“得了得了，超模，你今天晚上干什么？”  
“啥？”  
在他慌忙摆脱衣服后看到的是亚瑟柯克兰的睥睨，“你的腹肌没有几块了知道吗？等我下班。”

柯克兰医生的围巾很吃香，在美国医院尤其如此，虽然阿尔弗雷德一直觉得他暗恋实习医生格蕾里的男主角，上大学时他们没少看这部电视剧。男主角帅得不可思议，他们共同的一个男性朋友在酒后承认自己曾经意淫了他半年。他们俩关于这部剧的讨论止步于亚瑟的“才半年？”毕竟他们当时没有滚到床上，成年人没有理由因此翻旧账，但阿尔弗雷德忍不住说出第三句对这条围巾的冷嘲热讽时遭到了毫不留情的攻击。“我觉得我在和实习生约会。”“我妈妈都把你当我的未婚夫了。”“我没有在啤酒里准备戒指哦。”  
“那你今天约我出来干嘛？”  
说这话时他们已经找了桌子坐下，同事三三两两地投来窥探目光，曾经好心让阿尔弗雷德咨询男科问题的法国人也在，他事后坦然意淫这件事在他找了男友后都没有停止，而且绕过了阿尔弗雷德忠诚建议亚瑟柯克兰多多投身性爱之中，避免遭逢中年心理勃起障碍。亚瑟蠕动了两下嘴，在承受法国人不动声色的挤眉弄眼中还是没有说出这个令人恶寒的理由。  
“不知道。”  
“约我出来这件事明天就会跑遍半个医院了，柯克兰医生，把握时机啊。”  
得寸进尺。“是整个医院，我的实习生就很喜欢你这种类型。”  
“那么就是单纯的约炮了？”  
“说的很对。”  
阿尔弗雷德惊讶于他的直接，也许现在这个时刻他们就处于上帝创造世界的第三天，柯克兰结束了单方面的性霸凌，要针对阿尔弗雷德的爱意做一次总回馈。  
琼斯医生开玩笑似的凑近他：“介意我下次向你的意淫会成员炫耀一下吗？”还在安全距离之内，毕竟没有谁拿出手机拍照，不过看有几位的样子已经蓄势待发。意淫这个词已经出现太多次，和那部充斥爱情与忙碌的电视剧一样抢镜，亚瑟柯克兰放弃了思考，也放弃了对不纪实作品的挑剔，毕竟这是他们第一次出现在挤满医生护士的酒吧，从效率上思考不应该停留在安全距离，对于禁欲系的医生来说，阿尔弗雷德的吸引力应该是十足的，他再一次揪起琼斯医生的衣领，向他的秘密未婚夫未婚夫身份做了个简单的解剖，大喇喇给掏出手机打字或拍照的同事们展示——“不必了，干脆亲我一下。”

End.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *国设

英国迅速把烟捻灭了。而美国的戏谑面孔让他的惊慌全化作愤怒，煽动空气的手也急需要一个发泄点。  
美国及时举了手示意抱歉，“我不是故意的。”  
“跟它说。”英国一边说一边掏烟，在手机和耳机边摸索打火机。  
美国饶有兴趣地看他点上，好像路边盯着橱窗发呆的小孩，让人想一脚踢上他的屁股。“瘾还真大。”  
“你管的太多了。”英国后退一步，还算体贴地没把烟喷到他脸上。  
“只是好奇而已，晚宴有这么无聊吗？至少头盘还不错。”  
英国把烟挪出一点，思索了一下是说实话还是讽刺有你就很倒胃口。  
“你以为是谁，除了我还有人会找你吗？”  
英国白了他一眼，没回话。  
他把烟向上抬着，好像这样就能避免味道附于衣服上，一个莫名其妙很孩子气的动作。“五分钟。”他在吸进的间隙说，“一会儿我就会回去的。”美国站着没动，只是微微侧脸以躲避风吹过来的烟雾，整理了一下袖口。英国没有强求，他装聋作哑的时刻太多了，想要在他面前讨得私人空间也很难。有时会显得很烦人，现在也很烦人。英国眯眯眼睛，把烟夹住冲他勾了勾手。隐语是过来。扫过美国的上身，领结，松松垮垮的，方巾，也是随便塞的。“急着往下巴垫口水毡吗？”他用两只手料理他的前胸，试图在这块旧地上找回一点礼节，烧了一半的烟随他的动作耸动几下，又抬高来避免落灰。右手拿烟，左手显得太生疏，英国嘟囔着，把他的扣子又扣上一颗。  
“挺有一套，做过男仆吗？”  
“当过老爹，教出个兔崽子……”  
“已然尽心尽力，值得嘉奖。”  
“你这块表怎么样。”  
“不便宜。”美国冲他晃晃手指，比了一个数，“也许下次。”  
“随你便，但不要用惊喜搪塞我，你嘴里一股酒味。”  
“来嘛。”美国接过他的烟，好心地张了张双臂示意。  
行吧。他轻声应答着，眨眼两次后闭上，但亲吻只落在他脸上，美国的鼻息往后挪了挪，温热地贴脸一次。  
“surprise——”  
“你……”英国的表情更多是震惊，好像才发现刚刚是被007亲了一口。  
“我还不想亲你呢，戒烟如何?”  
在脏话出口前，美国先退开两步，拍了拍鼓囊囊的前胸袋，“放假五分钟，早点来找我。”  
说着他拉开玻璃门溜掉了，留英国一个人待在花园。  
妈的。英国想。疯子。  
沉默五秒后他又去摸烟，但什么也没摸到。  
在下一句咒骂出口前，他先一步按上了门把手，如果美国可以如此迅速地溜掉，他也能去在他的蓝纹领巾上烫个洞，就在他展露出那种得意笑容的后一秒。

Fin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *国设

USK

i fucking love you 

时间错乱的usk

（独战前米和20c末的英，大概那时俩人已经搞上了，我始终感觉只有这个时候米才会被英这样对待）

“是什么把你带来的，阿尔弗雷德?”英国的笑容里有一点玩味，不是嘲笑，不是轻蔑，更像他在轻巧地施舍一个微笑。  
“英国。”他向后挪了一点，张开嘴喊了这个名字。  
“你不太一样了。”  
“这个世界也是。”英国看着他，这个时候的美国也不是他熟悉的样子，但很多地方都和美洲大陆上的孩子重合，“我没见过你，不，我是说……我以为这是梦……”他在看英国的耳钉，黑色的正方形。  
“对，没错。”他也没见过美国这个时候，一片空白，从他还没有自己高，到打着领结脏污他的会客室。“欢迎，阿尔弗雷德。”他说着，看着他的眼睛，在昏暗的路灯下面看不清楚其中颜色，英国疑心自己已经喝醉了，他快忘了阿尔弗雷德的眼睛。不过英国知道这是他。

“亚瑟。”  
“嗯?”英国昏昏沉沉地醒了，他躺在单人沙发里，手边是一杯水。“你喝酒了。”“嗯哼，什么时候你开始当妈……”他看到了美国，比较小的那位。  
“不好意思，阿尔弗雷德。我睡了多久?”“几个小时，但你本来说会给我解释。”他看上去只有一般的15岁，英国揉揉眼睛，勉力逼自己清醒，他似乎前一秒刚刚邀请阿尔弗雷德坐下。“这样，让我给他打个电话。”他拿出手机来拨号，美国盯着那个发光的小玩意，他不知道该不该问，英国在路上告诉他不如把一切当魔法，那些闪烁五彩光芒的东西，衣着暴露的女人，以及英国，留长了头发，可能也是魔法作祟。

美国坐在茶几上，他们相对呆在黑暗里，听电话的忙音，“嗨，现在不在，留一句什么……”英国把电话挂断了。他们对视了几秒，英国更有点无可奈何的意味：“我想依然是魔法，阿尔弗雷德。”“这个世界的我在哪里?为什么会有声音?”“也许是一次交换，你还记得怎么来的吗？”“嗯……我迷路了，本来骑了马，但他在喝水时跑了，我走到一个镇上，转头就发现到了这里——这是几百年后吗?”“没错，你很聪明。”  
美国看着他的样子，眨了眨眼。  
“我还在和你住吗，亚瑟?”  
“阿尔弗雷德，我知道的。因为我没见过这个时候的你。……我离开了对吗？”  
他们沉默了一会儿，直到英国喝了一口水，把杯子放回茶几上，挨着美国的手。  
“我们打仗了，是不是?”他动了动手腕，看着那个透明的杯子。  
“是的。”  
“我赢了吗?”  
“我在想是否应该告诉你，如果我们都在遵循时间规律，那么这是一则不必要的信息。”  
“我不知道。”  
“我也是，所以让我们稍微保持一点神秘感吧。”  
“那么，我现在是什么样子?”  
“唔，有点幼稚……仍然，我从没说过你幼稚，阿尔弗雷德，不过确实是的。但是不必急着成长。”  
“你知道吗？你是个混蛋。”  
“我是的。”英国甚至带了一点笑意。  
“我很久没见你了。”他说道，一只手垂在茶几边。  
“你不用原谅我，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“我不恨你。”  
“我知道。”  
一段短时沉默。  
“我们现在怎么样?”他发问。  
“我想，一切都很好。”  
“一切都很好，阿尔弗雷德。”他重复了一遍，比起美国，他是那个神智不清醒的，也是更有些愧意的，不是在诸多轻贱生命的罪恶下，只是对于那段空白期，他是有罪的。对方也知道这一点，在等他说完。  
“我多久没见你了?”“嗯，一年左右。”  
“我很抱歉，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“……我现在叫什么?你是英国，我呢?”  
“美利坚，美利坚合众国。”  
“嗯——你叫我什么呢，亚瑟?”  
“阿尔弗雷德。”英国重复说这个名字，撒个小慌无可厚非。

“我们不用寄信了，如果想见到对方，只需要……那么就是一点魔法。”“嗯哼。”英国挥挥手，划进四格玻璃窗射来的白光，比划着魔法的印迹。有车从楼底下开过，与马蹄的达达嗒嗒重敲不一样，美国在侧耳倾听那些变化。  
“有点像是一场梦。”“没错。”英国拨开自己的头发，变长后它们才显得蜷曲，和今天一样，一点意想不到的收获。

“我们仍然亲密吗，亚瑟?”他问了，没有从茶几上下来的意思。“在……这次战争后。”  
英国看了他一眼，把头发拢到脑后，他错过了美国柔和的蓝色眼睛，随后更多是冷酷的，或者他们没有那些时间去关注。他是不负责任的家长。

“是的。”英国看着他，他发现这是一场不错的夜聊，在他和美国疯狂的年代里，奇迹地发生，如果是魔法，那么是来自美国的一次魔法。“我们仍然亲密。”

“你相信魔法也有一个时效吗，阿尔弗雷德？”  
“你告诉过我，一晚上?”  
“我有种感觉，你要离开了。”  
“为什么?”  
“好吧，因为另一个阿尔弗雷德正在找我。”  
“通过魔法?”  
英国向他展示了手机上亮起的“美国”，“对。”他把美国的电话挂断了。

英国转头看着空无一人的街道，一匹马轻轻踩着柏油路，跨过窗格站在路中央，缰绳搭在他漂亮的背上。“走吧，阿尔弗雷德，你该下楼去，你的马来接你了。”

他们走下楼梯，英国的一栋老房子在吱呀响。  
英国送他到楼下，街区雾蒙蒙的，英国直到这背后是一些他无法控制的力量，他古老的魔法也帮不上忙，也许是美国的祈祷呢，一次交换。  
他帮助美国上马，美国看着他，翕动嘴唇想说些什么。  
“阿尔弗雷德，再见吧。”  
“我赢了，对吗?”  
“好吧，如果是面对一个混账……你是有可能赢的。”英国笑了，而美国没有。  
“我什么时候可以见你?”  
“在你可以的时候。”  
美国拉住缰绳，连同他温驯的马，这不像他的马。  
“好吧，也许我会主动找你，你要有点耐心。”  
“你保证吗?”  
“我不能。”  
英国拉着他的手，上面有些茧。  
“好吧，阿尔弗雷德，一句话。”  
他轻轻吻了美国的手，“一句咒语。”  
“I do, fucking love you, babe.”

“你对我做了什么，过去的那个我。”  
“英国，你那时真是混账。”  
“但是我赢了。”  
“接我的电话，该死，不要告诉我你不在……英国?……”  
英国翻着美国留下的语音轻轻把手机丢在沙发上。

桌上留着一封信，纸张发黄，压在他的旧书柜里。他的古老魔法帮了忙，一封不该出现在彼时的信件，让英国感到衷心的头疼。更多的，这该被销毁掉，为什么自己没有那么做?  
上面歪歪扭扭地写着两句话，美国一定是那种脱离手写生活便一发不可收拾的人，

“你喜欢后入多过传教士姿势，英国。你远没有自己想的那么传统。放下那些尊严吧，妈。”

“混账。”他念了一句，把信纸重折，压回一本书里。

fin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *国设  
> *pg-13注意  
> *还没有确定关系

home coming 

*usk  
*pg–13

“今天过的怎么样？”  
“你为什么在我家？”  
英国把围巾解下扔到玄关，一串带着怒意的钥匙把这团格子织物掼到了地上。  
“看来不怎么样。”  
英国瞪了他一眼，正懒洋洋躺在沙发上的美国是他脱欧第一天收到最坏的礼物。  
是的，比起那条苏格兰格子围巾——那还是他自己买的纪念品，斯科特一分钱没花，像女王一样站着看他买的。  
shite.*苏格兰读音

美国翘着腿玩游戏，十二分的注意力都在游戏机上，  
“你的事情都做完了吗？”  
“完了。”  
“请你给自己找点事做。”  
“知道了，妈。”  
英国忍无可忍地给自己泡了杯茶，坐到美国旁边的沙发上。

“要加入吗？”美国冲他努努嘴，示意他看游戏界面。“我可以玩堡垒之夜，上次教过你的那个。”  
“你到底为什么在这里？”  
“看你的笑话。”  
“我会说，滚开。”  
美国把游戏机放到一边，严肃地坐起来，“好吧，这不是我的休假日，我来是为了……噢，”他停了下来，

“怎么？”英国现在只想一把掐死他，逼他把话讲完。  
“在家里不谈工作，你说过的。”  
“操你妈的，什么时候这里也变成你家了？”  
“门口就有备用钥匙，我上次走时拿了……不是给我的吗？”

美国偷了我留给清洁工的钥匙，丢人现眼。#为他感到羞耻

英国把这条发到脸书上，屏蔽了美国。推上全是脱欧的消息，他得说一些梗图挺好笑的，但想到苏格兰趾高气扬准备脱离他们一年一度茶话会的样子，英国就笑不出来了。  
“法国给了你什么好处？让你去舔他的**”  
“哈，英格兰，公投那天，我期望你来舔我的****”  
该死。  
英国甩了两张英格兰苏格兰人民对骂用的图过去，辱骂他的苏格兰裙下确实什么也没有，甚至不用刻意提醒。  
“使劲吹你的风笛吧，看看会不会有东西在你裙下挺起。”

他发完这条后锁屏了手机，美国正盯着他看。  
“干嘛？”  
“你发脸书又屏蔽我了。”  
“没错，我该把你拉黑。”  
“今天过的怎么样？”  
他托起一边脸颊，手肘支在扶手上。  
“这是该问床伴的问题吗？”英国摸到手机，握在手里没有解锁。

美国在等他回答。

“好吧。一切如常，只是苏格兰暂时不会到我家来了，你不用把安全套收起来了。”  
“我以为你的清洁工会放起来。”  
“我告诉她不用收拾，呃，这些也不该叫别人帮忙，而且我的助理怀疑她偷我钥匙。”  
“我的错。”美国把双手举起晃了晃，“等下，你的监控呢？”  
“我不喜欢装监控，不要这么看着我，我知道我的大小数据已经在各类档案里存在很多年了……这是心理安慰。”  
“挺好，我不用担心在沙发上做爱的事了。”  
“闭嘴吧。”  
美国知趣地闭嘴，提议看部电影。  
英国皱起眉指出他的工作范畴，中东，流感，即使是弹劾案也行。

“BJ单身日记怎么样？”  
英国看着他，美国毫无示弱的理由。

“好吧。”

他们待在一个沙发上看电影，英国不管看电影还是去剧院，都保持了一种尊重，不是给同行者，更多的是节目本身。他正目不转睛地盯着电视上的休格兰特看，美国最早以为他是喜欢哪位演员，但英国对于他们的“爱”几乎平等，有点像电影女主，要在科林费斯和休格兰特间选一个太难了。  
“我喜欢科林。”  
美国盯了他一眼，英国感觉有点毛骨悚然，“怎么？”  
“我以为你——喜欢格兰特那个类型。”  
“为什么？因为那种类型有点像你吗？”  
美国把脑袋转了回去。

“生气了？”英国用手肘捅了捅他的肩膀。  
“Nope.”  
“科林一直待在她身边嘛。”  
“你该把‘我喜欢稳定关系’这句话挂在grinder的首页。”  
“去你的。我也没有grinder。”  
“对对对，你还有POF.(Plenty of Fish)”  
*英国用户较多的同性交友软件  
“你想打架吗？”  
“为什么不？”

他们在沙发上扭打了一阵，英国暂时占了上风，在压到美国小腹上时他不得已停下了，“阿尔弗雷德，你在发情吗？”  
“嘶——你挪开点，这是生理反应!”  
“妈的……”英国听话地前移了点，  
“还好我没吃晚饭，我要吐了。”  
“麻烦死了……”  
美国主动坐起来，让他挪到大腿上，裤子明显紧了很多。

“做不做？”

“感谢你问了，我赢了。”  
“在某些方面你虚荣死了……”他贴近英国轻轻啄了一口，被嫌恶地按着脸推开，“你十三岁？”  
美国挑了挑眉，任由英国来亲他，伸了舌头算是给点回应。

虽然没准备，草草一回也不是不行。  
英国几乎是揪着美国的头发：“把那个该死的电视关了。”美国含含糊糊地反抗：“怎么，宽着休柯兰格你硬唔起(看着休格兰特你硬不起来)？”  
“是休格兰特看着我——不是，不要……呃……在，在这种时候说话——”  
“解决了你才好帮我的忙啊。”他从英国的胯圜下挪开，嘴上湿漉漉的。  
“妈的……”英国又把他按回去，想办法够遥控器。  
美国不满地揉他的屁股，甩了一巴掌后又吞深了点，“我操——你不要吸——”

“英国，你做样费出楞题的(你这样会出问题的)，”美国放开了他的屁股，吞咽着东西仍然喋喋不休，“而且有点苦……你在上班时喝酒了吗？”

英国看着他嘴边挂着的浊液，只想给他一耳光。  
“你等着。”他咬牙切齿地蹲下来拽美国的内裤，专程把自己的刘海撩了上去，“你不至于吧，我不会看你的脸的。”美国感觉软了一半，心有余悸地试图阻止下身最后的遮羞布被扯开，  
“试试。”英国抬起眼睛，“有种就不要看。”

“妈的，你吃药了？”英国揉着腮，怨恨地瞪着美国，美国回以这是大国的尊严，他尽力了。

“烟都没有一根……

美国顺手在茶几下面摸索出了一个烟盒，在英国眼前晃了晃。“你和我的雇工私通了吗？”  
“也许吧，我刚叫女仆给我口了一次。”  
英国的回应是轻轻扇了他一把掌，忽略做作的“嘶”声，取了根烟叼住。  
“打火机。”英国动了动嘴，等美国再变出个打火机，美国乖乖去摸索出来，帮他点上，他们看着火苗舔着前端，一缕烟冒出来。  
“我有什么奖励吗？在整理了客厅的情况下。”美国看着他在烟雾里眯了眯眼，“也许吧，你想要什么？”  
“你家的钥匙。”

英国把烟夹住，有一丝惊讶，他们此刻几乎什么也没穿，只盖了一条毯子，美国的脸贴得很近，蓝色眼睛明灭了一刻，一阵异响从门口传来。  
“操。”美国骂了一句，示意英国他去看看，他翻身下了沙发，内裤别扭地卡在半边屁股上，小腿的肌肉绷紧又松开，他走过去，把英国的扫地机器人连同围巾提了起来，好像是吃豆人在蚕食贪吃蛇。  
“你的扫地机器人走路都没有声音，像猫似的。”  
“拜你所赐，它是个美国产的弱智……”  
“你明明可以不买的。”

“行。”如果不是他看错，英国有点羞于启齿：“你和它只有一个可以待在我家，做选择吧。”

fin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *国设

out

英国很轻地叹了一口气，有点懊悔，更多的是一种慢慢蔓延上来的烦躁。他很讨厌把事情搞砸，尤其是当这件事和美国有关时。如果放到某一个时期他是幸灾乐祸的，虽然是两个人的事情但明显美国是更期待的那个。不过目前很难说，这种小小的不满和这周的其他情绪一样堆在一起，让人很难招架。刷到社交网络上关于解禁的快乐时，英国更明白其中危险性，虽然也有人不以为意，但他坚持在此事上需要一点原则。一炉烤坏的饼干，不是什么稀罕事，对于未送到的半成品也不能苛责临时有事的厨师。唯一切实的是两瓶绝对伏特加，现在去订香槟也有点太晚了。英国很烦躁地在冰箱前小幅度转圈，打开门又关上，伴随一些心里的叹气，对着散发森森白气的鸡蛋，牛奶骂出脏词。厨房里乱糟糟的，打蛋器和饼干模具堆在洗碗槽还来不及发臭，半碟子没有用上的黄油已经不能再放回冰箱了。英国犹豫再三，是否真的要去请人帮忙，或者就此收拾干净，假装无事发生过。想到这点时他在围裙上揩了揩手，与化开的黄油块对望，和英国的理性一样它们都在慢慢融化。  
美国的胃口一向很大，从小开始。直到现在他都感到惊奇，而且对于各类食物都有一定的包容，好像吞下他们不需要任何品味，饱腹排在第一位，而英国虽然带着对于熟悉食物的偏见，仍然追求高品质的食物，其中满足感甚至可以量化评比，在一顿完美的晚餐之后他会更乐意进行愉快的性交。如美国言：愿意使用上位且积极性很强。但无论是陈年腌制酸黄瓜还是三月前就订餐的米其林，美国的快乐从未改变。量化评比，这是与食物质量无关的一条线，唯一变量是饱腹感。英国会说他在夜晚总是过于烫手，夏天尤其，好像滴落的大片芝士，黏腻且燥热，不断侵犯温度稍低的英国的领域。饱餐一顿后更更为明显，仿佛睡前性事中坠下的热汗都能烫穿肌肤。虽然第一想法是美国是否会失去以往的温度，但英国切实考虑着他的反应。对于坐了10小时飞机赶来的美国，告诉他今天只有一升伏特加，和带他去下午茶会上绣花无异。出于英国的一点倔强，他们都没有提前约好任何厨师，虽然有人比如法国会泛起一阵恶寒但英国下厨的日子还是特别的，不容侵犯。看着美国发来的消息，英国想不出该怎么回复。  
嘿——我到机场了。  
看到你给别人点赞了，回我。  
全大写的“英国”，加两个感叹号。  
英国翻了翻，忍住再去给推文点赞的冲动，把手机反扣在微波炉顶上。大片碎花组成的烤箱手套看上去很蓬松，但并不能让人打起精神来，至少现在是这样的。

门铃响时英国还在看小猫钻进纸袋子，像装上马达的风筝在地板上滑来滑去。哦，糟。英国一边安抚自己一边去开门，把围裙从头摘下来。不过是……没有晚饭吃，虽然他们都以为今天会有那么一顿，不只是美国，他也没料到好吗？说白了……  
拉开门后，美国的蠢脸出现，一同挤进英国家的还有一声不必要的“嗒哒！”  
美国很少带着倒时差的倦容，他一般在英国过周末，再花时间倒时差“太不够意思”了。而这次一样，他神采奕奕地大喊惊喜，刻意地挽手掏出一朵玫瑰花。  
“玫瑰？”英国预先要说的话卡壳了，而美国已经把玫瑰递到了他手上。  
“对啊，玫瑰。”  
他大步流星地走进，一如既往不带行李。“开到……路上时，我叫司机停下来去买的，因为不能停车——他得绕着圈来等我……”  
“那家店蛮可爱的，说不定你会喜欢，我拍了照片等着晚点发在推特上……”  
“我让他们帮我找一支最好看的……”美国看了他一眼，故作烦恼地把沙发上的外套捡起来挂上衣架。  
“今天去得太晚了，听说玫瑰蛮抢手的，所以就选一支好了，英国？”  
英国抓着这一支玫瑰，下意识去看上面的贺卡，很别扭地钉在透明塑料纸上，“晚上好”。  
“哦，那个……”美国给自己倒了杯水，红色厚壁马克杯是他的。“也许看上去没那么可爱，但……找个花瓶放起来会好看的。”  
“英国？”他又问了一遍。“亚瑟？”  
英国抬起手来打断他，仍然站在门口没动，好像这朵玫瑰有什么玄机。  
“我……很高兴，阿尔弗雷德。”一支足够漂亮的玫瑰花，可以想象到它被挑中时的样子，藏在一堆开始衰败的姐妹之中，虽然有点疲倦，但依然很漂亮。  
“但是，我得告诉你，我没准备好晚饭。”  
英国说出口时感觉有点轻松，同时也很怪异，玫瑰的枝干摸起来歪歪扭扭，去掉刺后依然如此。  
“哦，原来是因为这个。”美国看上去更像松了一口气，现在才把挂在耳边的口罩摘下来。英国甚至在想，如果他感到庆幸我就当场翻脸。他很快地瞄了一眼厨房，  
“怪不得你看上去不怎么高兴。”  
“也许吧。”英国呼出一口气，没有说出更多的。工作太忙了，时间太少了，为什么美国总是精神饱满？实际上也并不是。尽管他面相年轻，但世界好像都进入了中年期，虽然没有晚来潮热，也饱受其他东西的侵扰。  
“这样我们能省了餐前甜饼吗？”  
果然。英国冲他翻了个白眼，“就算你想要也没有了。”  
美国只是冲他傻笑，高领毛衣的一端皱起来了。  
“就那么高兴吗？”  
“你不是也很高兴嘛。”美国指指他握住花的手。  
“玫瑰花是无罪的。”  
他轻轻叹气，去掉塑料包装，把他们揉成一团，交到美国手上。也许是外面还有点冷，玫瑰花摸上去也湿漉漉的，茎干仿佛缺斤少两的银叉，镶嵌漂亮着珠宝。他在水槽里冲洗玻璃花瓶时，美国哼着玫瑰人生进来扔垃圾。英国看着他环抱双臂倚着门，强光之下五官都笼上一层阴影。他没有停下手里的工作，适时和了一句歌词，法语那版。  
英国的嗓音比想象中沉，好像捞着一床重力被，在大提琴上面缓慢拉弓。美国能想起一点片段，会议后他们聚在谁的房产里用家庭卡拉OK，英国提着盘绕的连接线唱歌，时而把话筒拿远避开自己的呼吸。很久远的事情了，到美国那轮，他说，不要像牛仔似的玩那根揽线。  
英国靠近时他才回过神来，尽管皱着眉，英国仍然小心翼翼地用湿手把褶皱抚平。美国很轻地向他道谢，英国顿了顿，还是在他身上揩了一把，摸到胸肌时微不可闻地撇了下嘴。“别在那儿傻站着了。”

英国把花瓶放到桌上时，向美国伸手讨花，美国一边递给他，一边漫不经心地说：“你知道我来只是为了见你吧？”  
英国的身子很明显地震了一下。  
“这样……你收下我的玫瑰花，我带你去吃晚饭。”  
美国在他说出更多说教前打断他，他是那个更懂得拿快节奏冲散一切的人。而且，格外直白。他们已经在房子里瞎转悠了好久，他自知应该当这个直白的人。  
“我们开车去最近的Tesco，希望能赶在那些老年人前买到半成品……”  
“我去买熟食，你就帮我买薯片吧？”他把外套从架上取下，嘀嘀咕咕英国的毛线帽太小了。  
“快快……”他又拿起那条菱格围巾给英国缠上，帮忙理他的头发。  
“等等、你知道那不算，不算……”  
省了那些踌躇吧，美国想，是的，Tesco不算一顿该有的晚饭。  
他明白英国的那些惯常想法，一向如此。工作繁忙，疫情严峻，母亲一样的愧疚感，都有。还有美国的十个小时同样让他不想爽约，但美国也感到抱歉的是，英国的晚餐并不是重点，只是他不会大胆到说出口。  
所以他只是说：“来吧。”向英国伸手，等他来握。  
不太标准，估计是在一些英国宫廷剧里随便学的。

但英国叹气，再一次地，把手给他。

Fin.


End file.
